


Feeling Not So Good

by miyagidokarate1



Series: Twitter Verse [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Daniel just wants a good time, M/M, Terry is a bad man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyagidokarate1/pseuds/miyagidokarate1
Summary: Daniel lets his guard down.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Twitter Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005180
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Feeling Not So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of our Twitter RP verse between @SenseiLawrcnce and @miyagidokarate1 (me) because SOMEONE just had to make me angsty.

Daniel knew that their little bubble would burst eventually. One couldn’t just be challenged by Terry Silver and expect to skate through life without some sort of recourse. Daniel just hadn’t expected it in his own driveway. After Johnny had crawled into the hot tub with him, things had taken an interesting turn. It had been when Johnny’s tongue was halfway down his throat that he realized he hadn’t rolled the windows up on his car. He’d practically whined as he had forced himself to pull away from the other, patting Maks on her head as he passed. He vaguely heard Johnny call him a ‘tease’ before he sank under the jets. Maks pawed at one of the lights, curiosity piqued by the moving water. At least she hadn’t climbed in yet. 

Daniel was smiling, flip flops moving wetly as he walked down the driveway to his car. He had leaned in to start the car when the hit came. Whether it was fist or some other item, he didn’t know. He only knew the blast of pain that radiated down his spine. He gasped with it, breath caught as he stumbled and turned on his attacker. It wasn’t Terry, of course not. Terry wouldn’t get his own hands dirty so early in the game. A goon that vaguely reminded him of a man from his adolescence. He struggled for a few moments at the stunning blows, before he was able to return the punches with moves of his own. His shoes were lost as he kicked them away to make room for hurried parries. Whoever it was, they weren’t as good as Daniel. Daniel who had been training all day. Still, the upper hand of the sneak attack was evident. After the man’s nose crunched under Daniel’s fist, he stumbled back. Daniel thought that was the moment when he could get away, but instead he found the wind knocked out of him as he crumpled to the ground. 

What would Johnny think of him? As he gasped with pain and wished so desperately to give in and let the man rail on him until he was unconscious. It wasn’t Daniel’s style, but he was just angry with himself for thinking he could have a happy moment. He thought of the bruises and how horrified Johnny would be. How he wouldn’t be looking at him *like that* anymore. How he’d be angry. Sure, it wouldn’t be at Daniel, he knew that. But he would look at Daniel like something that needed saving. But they had each other’s backs, right? He barely had the wherewithal to press the alarm button his car when the man went in for another uppercut. He heard Maks’ immediate response to the sound and only hoped she got there before any back up for the guy showed up. It taught Daniel a cruel lesson. To believe that maybe he could be happy.


End file.
